Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a female connector, and more particularly, to a large current female connector for high-speed transmission.
Description of Related Art
With the popularity of the large-screen mobile terminal, the accompanying high power consumption has become an urgent issue that people have to address. To solve this problem, high-capacity batteries are developed, but the charging current for a high-capacity battery is limited by the USB connector. The dimension of a standard power terminal cannot be changed, and thus the standard power terminal can only carry limited current. The higher the electric capacity of a battery is, the longer the charging time is required. China Patent reference CN102709723 A discloses a USB connector capable of carrying higher current, the USB connector includes a power terminal, in which the USB connector further includes an assistant power terminal. The power terminal and the assistant power terminal are configured to be simultaneously in electrical contact with a power terminal of a mating USB connector.
In the aforementioned USB connector, an assistant power terminal is added. Consequently, in the process of fabricating the USB connector capable of carrying higher current, the original mold of terminal group has to be changed, and the amount of material for making the power terminal increases. The fabrication process becomes more complicated, and the cost is accordingly enhanced. In sum, the addition of a power terminal increases the consumption of manpower and material resources.